Fate Will Find a Way
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Sara is struggling to cope with things and to open up, she needs help desperately and luckily Catherine's there. Self-harm/Dark Nature/Drama Cath/Sara pairing Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Will Find a Way.**

**Okay, here's just a short chapter of my new story, Fate Will Find a Way, there will be dark moments in this story, I'm focusing on ys self-harm again, I have focused on self-harm in another story it's something which I and many others have probably gone or going through. I just thought I'd warn those who do not like reading about it, it may be graphic. **

**Chapter 1. **

"The pain doesn't go away sweetie, you just make room for it" Catherine held a crying Sara in her arms, she tried to calm and sooth her.

"But doing this, it's not helping at all, it's ruining you"

Sara nodded her head, she just wanted to bury herself and not surface, and to top it all off she had just told her co-worker everything.

"I don't want to see this and I promise I will help you get through everything, I will always be here for you, look at me Sara"

Sara looked up and Catherine wiped away Sara's tears.

"I'll always be here"

She kissed Sara on the forehead in a friendly way.

**24 hours earlier...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Sara's POV_

I'm pushing the razor blade into my skin wishing for the pain to go away, I slice away at my legs it looks a complete mess, twenty or more scars just bleeding. Blood dropping on the floor.

Sara sat down in the shower cubicles at work in the locker room, she lay there with the blood dripping from her, shaking and crying. She tried to stand up but the pain was to much too bear and she whimpered.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice called out,

"Are you okay in there?"

It was Catherine she heard the whimper and wanted to find out who it was and what was wrong. She stood by the cubicle and tried to peer in and all that caught the corner or her eye was blood. She pulled open the shower curtain and was in complete shock.

"Oh my god...Sara what the fuck!" She covered her mouth and shock and quickly bent down to Sara and the razor blade off her.

Sara's hand stayed in place and she continued to look down at her legs and Catherine quickly went to find a towel and wettened it with warm water.

"Honey this might hurt okay"

There was no response from Sara but she didn't care, she had never seen Sara in this state and even though sometimes the two women didn't see eye to eye she still cared for Sara.

Catherine pressed the wet towel and the cuts and Sara flinched,

"I'm sorry Sara but I need to clean this"

Sara looked up at Catherine, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and Catherine sent her a sympathetic look.

Catherine managed to clean the cuts and the blood away, she tried her best to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop,

"You might need this checking out Sara"

"No doctors" Sara forced out and Catherine replied,

"Okay, I don't want to force into anything but your not staying at work in fact your coming to mine now, I'm going to look after you and as your friend and co-worker, I promise to help you"

Catherine helped Sara up and to walk, she told her to sit on the bench and that she would be back in five minutes to take Sara back to her house.

When Catherine left Sara stood up got her things and left.

Catherine was practically running around trying to find Grissom,

"Cath have you got a minute?" Nick called out,

"Not now Nicky, another time" she shouted back as she went round the corner,

Nick shot a confused face but shook it off.

"Grissom!" Catherine called out she had spotted him just about to walk into his office,

"Yes Catherine can I help?" he replied,

Out of breath Catherine managed to say,

"Yes I've got to take Sara home, she's not feeling very well at all, she has a temperature and was just sick in the locker room"

"Is she okay? where is she now?"

"Griss honestly don't worry but I'm take the night off to look after her, I've said she can stop at mine just so I can look after her"

Grissom nodded,

"Okay, give me a call later then and let me know how she's doing"

Catherine thanked Grissom and walked off back to the locker room to get Sara, she didn't like lying but she couldn't tell Grissom about Sara self-harming, this was obviously a private matter and something which looked like it had been troubling Sara for some time because when Catherine was cleaning the cuts she noticed some scars on Sara's arms and more on her legs.

She got to the locker room and Sara was no where to be seen,

"For fuck sake Sara where have you gone" Catherine muttered under her breath.

Walking out of the doors she found Sara leant against the wall smoking,

"There you are, I thought I'd lost you" Catherine smiled at Sara and Sara formed a slight smile back.

"Come one"

Sara looked confused,

"I said you were coming to mine and you are, I've spoke to Grissom and don't worry I've told him anything about what just happened but we've both got the night off and I'm going to look after you"

Sara just nodded her head and followed Catherine to her car, to be honest Sara needed the help for a long time but was too afraid to ask and well embarassed that she was self-harming herself.

"I'm sorry" Sara whispered and luckily enough Catherine managed to hear,

"Sara you have nothing to be sorry for it's just a good job I found you because who knows what would of happened if I didn't, like I said I will help you but you have to tell me why your doing this, can you do that?"

"I can try"

Catherine smiled at Sara,

"Good" Catherine replied.

They got to Catherine's house and walked in she offered Sara a drink which she kindly agreed to and they both sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Do you want to tell me why you've been hurting yourself?"

Sara sighed and looked away and put her back to Catherine.

"I'll tell you Cath, but you need to promise not to say a word to anyone else, your the only one who will know about this"

Before Catherine could reply Sara continued,

"It all started when I was about five years old, Hm everyone says being a child is fun well it wasn't in my family, that's when it started on my fifth birthday, I can remember that night everything about it. The night my father raped me."

Catherine's eyes widened, she knew there were some sick people in this world but for this to happen to Sara.

Sara carried on,

"Every night after my birthday he used to come in my room, I can remember everything the smell, the look and how I was feeling and I know what your probably thinking how come my Mum didn't do anything well she knew alright she knew but all I got from her were cigarette burns. _"You think you can take him away from me, your a dirty little whore" _That's what she used to say to me, I managed to get out when I was eleven and I was put in foster care since then, I attended school did my best and then college but as best as I did I couldn't forget what had happened. One day at college I was walking home and guess what oh the same thing happened yet again, I was raped and stabbed, I didn't tell anyone but luckily I managed to seal up the wound. All my life has been is one big disappointment and maybe my Mum is right I am a dirty little whore, I mean look at me I've got nothing going for me. I'm scarred to fuck no one would even dare look at me. I guess I've just not been able to forget about any of this happening to me and cutting myself is how I release the pain trapped inside myself."

Catherine was silently crying knowing there were people out there who would do this was sad enough but to hear someone talk about it was heartbreaking.

Catherine got up and knelt down so she was in front of Sara, Sara just looked emotionless and Catherine cupped Sara's cheek,

"Hey I'm so glad you have told me that, I will try my hardest to help, I can't believe you went through all of that and to not tell anybody." She pulled Sara in for a hug and Sara began to cry.

"The pain doesn't go away sweetie, you just make room for it" Catherine held a crying Sara in her arms, she tried to calm and sooth her.

"But doing this, it's not helping at all, it's ruining you"

Sara nodded her head, she just wanted to bury herself and not surface, and to top it all off she had just told her co-worker everything.

"I don't want to see this and I promise I will help you get through everything, I will always be here for you, look at me Sara"

Sara looked up and Catherine wiped away Sara's tears.

"I'll always be here"

She kissed Sara on the forehead in a friendly way.

**Hope you like the beginning of this story. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update I was on holiday for a week (: hope you like the new chapter!**

**Chapter 3.**

Catherine woke up with Sara lying on her, she wanted to stay with Sara last night and they ended up falling asleep together. Catherine tried to move herself to go and make a drink without waking Sara but was unsuccessful.

"Morning Cath" Sara voice slurred,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, do you want a drink?" Catherine replied,

"Yes please"

Catherine got up and walked over to the kitchen and made two coffee's,

"Here you go honey" Catherine handed a coffee over to Sara,

"Thanks" Sara took a sip of her coffe and placed the mug down on the table.

"I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't want anybody seeing me like this especially knowing what I've done to myself"

"Hey, it's okay, but will you please let me have a look at your legs I need to see if there okay since you don't want a doctor looking at them"

Sara looked down at the floor she was not just ashamed of herself but embarassed but in a way she liked the fact that someone knew and was willing to help her. She stood up and unbuttoned her trousers and revealed her legs to Catherine.

Catherine slowly trailed her finger across the cuts and Sara winced,

"I'm sorry" Catherine again said to Sara she could not express the amount of sympathy she felt for Sara and after understanding why Sara was self-harming.

"Please stop saying sorry it isn't your fault, it's mine. I did this to myself" Sara answered back.

Catherine took in a deep breath and stood up next to Sara,

"Right come on, there's no point in mopeing around here let's go and do something" Catherine smiled at Sara.

Sara smiled back even if she didn't want to she felt she had too and plus that smile of Catherine's was infectious! Truth be told Sara had dated a few woman in her past not that she had told anybody and the only people who knew were the people she had dated. She tried dating men but it just wasn't the same, Sara had always thought Catherine was a very attractive woman well anyone would be a fool not to think so, she thought she was stunning but she could never tell Catherine this not now anyway, if Catherine was to ask if she had ever dated women Sara would tell her the truth but she didn't want Catherine thinking that she was being taking advantage of.

"Shall we go out for something to eat, get a few beers and come back and chillax?" Catherine grinned at Sara,

"chillax?" Sara quizzed,

Catherine chuckled,

"Yeah it's the new word all the kids are using...it makes me look awesome and your just jealous" Catherine stuck her tounge out at Sara and smiled, she was winding Sara up just trying to make her smile and it worked.

"Okay chillax it is"

They headed out the door to go and find somewhere to have something to eat.

A few hours later stomachs both full, Catherine and Sara came back home to Catherine's, they got into the house and Sara turned round to Catherine,

"Hey Cath, I really really appreciate what you've done for me and for being here for me, any other person would of run a mile seeing me in this state, I'm not very good at this kind of thing but I just want to say I am so grateful for everything you've done and I don't want to impose on you. Honestly I can leave now I'll go back to mine I don't expect you to look after me"

Catherine rested her hand on Sara's shoulder,

"Honey believe me when I say that you are not imposing at all, if I didn't want you here do you think I'd let you here now or last night? no and for running a mile anyone who would run a mile are no friend and hey I'm always here for friends and Sara I will always be here for you, you've told me some past nightmares of yours and I am so privileged that you have shared them with me and I promise to help and be here for you"

Sara's eyes welled up, no one had ever really been this nice to her or been there for her and she did actually believe Catherine, I mean her past relationships had been complete shit people walking out on her because she couldn't talk, open up to them so they just left.

Catherine cupped Sara's cheek,

"What's wrong?"

Sara sniffed and wipe the tears away,

"These aren't sad tears there happy ones I guess I've just never had anyone be there for me"

Catherine smiled,

"So do you want to stay here tonight?"

_"I hope she says yes" _Catherine thought.

"Yeah, I'd love too" Sara replied.

They sat down on the couch and put a film on both women were staring at the screen but were not actually concentrating they were in their own thoughts.

_"I actually can't stop thinking of her, she's on my mind 24/7, I enjoy every minute I spend with her, I want to help her, be there for her, I can't believe everything that has happened to her and the strong woman she is today it's amazing. I can't get rid of this feeling I have now Sara is around me, it's not a bad thing, not at all it's a warm feeling, happiness. What's happening to me? Am I falling in love with Sara? This can't be happening." _Catherine was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Sara had left the room.

Sara had gone to the bathroom, it sounded bad but she needed to be away from Catherine to think about things,

_"I already know how attractive she but spending this time with her, going out for something to eat it wasn't anything special but it means something to me, she means something to me!. I'm so grateful for her helping me but I know I would ruin things in the end, say something to upset her, I can't carry on like this, I need space from her. I can't get used to this it's too much for nothing to happen..."_

"SARA?" Catherine called out going round her house looking for her,

"Yeah sorry just went for a pee" Sara replied walking out of the bathroom.

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry, I got carried away in my thoughts, well the films finished and I have some good news, I just spoke to Grissom he asked how you were but told us both that we could have the night off so I could look after you."

They both smiled,

"I think I might have a early night if that's okay Cath?"

"Sure anything you want Sara, the guest room is up here, I'll show you" Catherine replied.

Catherine showed Sara the room,

"Do you need anything?"

Sara shook her head,

"Okay well if you do, you can either come into my bedroom which is straight across from you or if you need a drink or anything, your more than welcome to get it yourself" Catherine smiled at Sara.

"Thanks Catherine...for everything"

Sara didn't expect what happened next, Catherine pulled her in for a big hug, it wasn't much but it meant a lot to Sara, they embraced in the hug for a minute and let go. Catherine turned around and walked out across to her bedroom, she got ready for bed and lay down, there was no way she could sleep not at the moment, she had Sara going around and around in her mind. Catherine was becoming increasingly tired and eventually the tiredness deafeated her and just as she closed her eyes she heard screams. It was Sara.

Catherine jerked up from her and bed and ran out fo her room into the guest room and she saw a distressed Sara and blood on the sheets,

"Sara, sweetie...wake up!" Catherine shook Sara's arm and she woke up, she was hot and sweating,

"Honey you were having a nightmare"

Sara started to cry and then she looked down at her legs,

"I'mm so sorry" she mumbled,

"Shhh, don't worry about it" Catherine tried to soothe Sara and pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, Sara held on tightly to Sara.

"Cath?" Sara questioned,

Catherine looked at Sara,

"Can I come and sleep with you please" Sara hated to see herself like this so weak and more than that she hated people seeing her like this, but she needed comfort and she had it.

"Of course you can but I need to clean up your cuts first" Catherine answered back,

Catherine stood up and took Sara's hand and walked downstairs to the kitchen,

"I'm sorry but I need you to take your pants down"

Sara took her pants down, she had scratched her cuts during her nightmare and they had reopened and started to bleed, Catherine cleaned them up and put dressing around them.

"This will keep you from reopening them in your sleep" Catherine smiled at Sara.

"Come one let's go get some sleep" Catherine again took Sara's hand, it wasn't necessary but she wanted to hold her hand not just that but just to hold her but she knew she couldn't.

They both lay down in Catherine's bed and at first it was awkward but then Catherine broke the awkwardness and got closer to Sara, she took a chance and put her arm around Sara's waist.

Sara took a deep breath in and for a moment didn't know what exactly to do but as Catherine was about to take it away she held onto it.

Catherine smiled and closed her eyes, having Sara hold her hand was so comforting and the same for Sara.

The morning came and not a sound by both women through out the night, Catherine woke up to find a empty space next to her,

"Sara?" Catherine mumbled out but there was no reply,

Catherine opened her eyes fully and got out fo bed to find Sara, she first went to her bathroom and to her horror ans suprise she found the dressings off Sara's legs and blood on the floor, she bent down on the floor and picked up the dressings and froze for a minute and then dropped it and ran out fo her room. She checked the guest room no sign of her then ran downstairs and checked the living room, kitchen, garden and outside the front of the house but nothing. Then she tried looking for a note but nothing and then she picked up her cell phone and dialled Sara's number...answer phone. Catherine was freaking out right now and she started to get tears in her eyes, she couldn't get the horrible thoughts of things that might have happened to Sara.

"Sara where are you!?" Catherine forced out, tears coming down her cheeks.

She picked up her car keys and ran out to her car, she was not going to run from Sara not now, whatever was going on with Sara, Catherine just wanted to help and now she was obviously self harming again and bad y the sight of the blood on her bathroom floor.

Catherine was scanning the streets looking for Sara and eventually parked up outside her flat, this was where she had to be surely, she ran up the steps to Sara's apartment and as she got to the door, there was Sara slumped against her door with a bottle of whiskey and blood dripping from her not her legs this time but her arms.

Sara opened her mouth and the few words which managed to come out were,

"I'm a fucked up mess"

**Okay so I'm not sure if this is a good chapter or not, let me know there's going to be some more trouble for Sara on the way, will try and update more frequently though thanks for the followers and reviewers, means a lot makes me carry on writing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 :) I really hope you like the storyline & story so far, the actual storyline is close to me which is why I chose to write about this...so if I don't update often enough for you it's because it can be hard to write about because it's close to me. Anyway I'm open about this and if anybody wants to know feel free to PM me. **

**Hope you like the update, there is sex in this chapter which is why it is rated M.**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh Sara! why did you do this? I told you I was going to help you"

Catherine knelt down beside Sara and held her hand,

"I thought you understood that I was going to help you and that I wasn't going anywhere"

Sara kept her head down,

"Why would you Catherine, tell me why would you help me? all of this it's too much for me right now, how can I be around you, who is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, the most caring and who I love and who feels nothing for me"

Sara stumbled up to the door handle and let herself in and shut the door on Catherine.

_"The most beautiful woman...the most caring...who I love? and who feels nothing for me?" _

The words were spinning around in Catherine's head, it took her a few minutes to get back to reality and she quickly stood up and opened Sara's front door and saw her lay down on her couch.

"You can't just say that and walk off!" Catherine's voice was stern and it made Sara look up at her, Catherine walked over to Sara and grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of her hands and lifted her arm up to her,

"And this Sara has to stop, I will help you through this you, just have to trust me and as for not feeling the same...have you even asked me Sara? We've not even spoke about this, I didn't find out until five minutes ago what you felt like, the last day being with you, it's actually opened my eyes as to why I've been so miserable for so many years"

Sara didn't take her eyes off Catherine's face, she was sat up now trying to sober herself up, seeing Catherine being forceful with her was actually helping her.

"I'm missing this one thing in my life Sara...and it's you"

Catherine walked over to the kitchen and rummaged around to find a towel and to let the words of what she had just said to sink into Sara's brain, to be honest Catherine could hardly believe what she had just said and she had so much adreneline inside of her that she couldn't think about what Sara had said either it was all confusion.

Sara went to open her mouth but couldn't did she just hear Catherine say that she wanted her in her life? Catherine walked over and placed the towel on Sara's arm. She cupped Sara's cheek with her hand,

"I don't want to sound like I'm having ago but you really have to understand that I really care for you Sara and I'm always going to be here but you have to tell me why you keep doing this"

Sara pressed her hand on the towel and then looked at Catherine,

"What did you mean when you said your missing the one thing in your life which is me?"

"Your changing the subject Sidle"

Sara smiled at Catherine which made her weak at the knee's and Catherine could not refuse to answer that question no matter how nervous she felt.

"Sara I've never felt this way towards anyone before, you make me happy, you make me feel again, I mean I've been in some shit relationships, I've felt like shit for so many years but being with you it's made me so happy again. You do that to me and I've been thinking about it, it's been going around in my head, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever layed eyes on and I hate to see you like this, I want to be with you always, I want to help you, wake up with you. Sara Sidle I think I'm falling in love with you"

Sara couldn't bring herself to look at Catherine as she felt the warm tears coming down her face, no one had ever said anything like that her and she never expected it especially of Catherine Willows. Instead Sara just placed her hand on Catherine's cheek and pulled her gently towards her, she lifted up her head and closed her eyes and gently placed her lips on Catherine's. The kiss felt like sparks were going off around both women, neither of them could focus on anything else, the kiss turned into a gentle then passionate kiss. Catherine took it a step furthur and pushed her tounge into Sara's mouth which was happily responded by a small moan and Sara's tounge. The kiss eventually broke and they gazed in each others eyes and they both started smiling.

"Well that was..." Catherine began and Sara finished,

"Fucking amazing"

Catherine laughed and nodded her head, she leant next to Sara and Sara put her arm around her,

"Hows your head?" Catherine asked,

"Erm it's actually fine I'm sobering up now, I could do with a glass of water though, do you want one?" Sara pushed herself up from Catherine,

"No thank you but I think you need to put a plaster or bandage on your arm so it will stop the bleeding and infections from happening"

Sara agreed and Catherine walked over to the kitchen with her and Sara gave her the stuff needed for her arm. Catherine took care of Sara's arm, she dressed it in a bandage and Sara's had drunk 3 glasses of water. They lay down with eachother for a few hours and then Catherine finally decided it was time to move,

"Hey, let's go and do something before we have to go to work"

Sara happilly agreed, they left her apartment and decided on just going for a walk since it was a lovely day for it. They were walking across the grass talking about anything and everything, it was good because they got to know more things about eachother.

"So Cath what's your favourite food?"

Catherine thought about it for a minute,

"Well I love Italian food, what's yours" Catherine smiled at Sara,

"I like Italian but I pretty much like anything vegetarian"

"This is interesting, getting to know eachother" Sara said,

"Yes it is who would of thought, you Sara like cheesy pop songs" Catherine stuck her tounge out at Sara,

"The Wanted are not cheesy pfft" Sara laughed it off,

Catherine chuckled, they carried on talking about everything and eventually ended up back at Catherine's where they had something to eat and it was an hour before work was about to start.

"I'm gonna head off back to mine, get changed" Sara told Catherine,

"But you know today has got to have been, oen of the best days I've had, Catherine you mean everything to me"

Sara kissed Catherine on the lips and Catherine walked Sara to the door, she felt like she was young again, the feeling she got in her stomach and the dizziness she felt. She watched Sara leave and trailed her fingers over her lips and smiled.

Sara had arrived at work and looked around for Catherine's car but it wasn't here yet,

"That's Catherine for you" Sara muttered to herself,

just as she got everything she needed she lifted her head up to see Catherine pulling up in the space, a smile filled her face, she got out of her car and saw Catherine looking at her. Sara lit a cigarette and walked over to Catherine,

"Hey beautiful" Sara said as Catherine got out of her car,

Catherine started to blush and Sara noticed,

"Ooo Miss Willows, are you blushing?"

Catherine sent out a stern look to Sara and Sara chuckled,

"Oh come on, I'm only winding you up"

Sara put on her sweetest smile and Catherine forgave her instantly.

They walked into the building and went straight to the break room and when everyone saw Sara they instantly cheered and smiles broke out all around.

"I thought you were never coming back Sidle" Warrick said,

"Oh please I've been away for 2 days" Sara replied,

"I hope Catherine's been taking good care of you" Nick asked.

Sara shuffled her feet and a small smirk appeared from her before she replied,

"Of course she has Nick, I'm feeling better thanks guys"

Grissom stepped in,

"Okay well it's great to see you better Sara and both of you back at work, right I've put Warrick and Nick on a DB at The Palms nightclub and Sara and Catherine you two get to stay here tonight work through the evidence we have from yesterdays DB we found, we need to close this case tonight and I'm counting on you two"

The two women nodded there heads whilst Grisom handed out the file with the information on to Catherine and Nick and Warrick left to crack on with there case.

An hour or so later Catherine was sat in her office going through paperwork involved in the case, trying to find te one piece of evidence, she sighed and put the paperwork down. There was a knock on her door,

"Come in"

It was Sara,

"Hey Cath, good news I've just processed the last piece of evidence for the case, I've handed it to Grissom and Brass and he's just arrested the man now"

"Thank god, what does that mean now then? we can go home" Catherine smiled and Sara shut the door and walked over to her.

"Well that depends, I'd much rather stay here"

Sara walked over to Catherine and started straddeling her on the chair, she looked down at Catherine's face and started kissing her forehead, gently carrying on down to her nose and eventually her lips, she started teasing Catherine by slowly trailing her tounge across Catherine's lips. Catherine moaned quietly and Sara then began to place kisses all over her neck and her hands moved up and down Catherine's waist, they found there way underneath Catherine's top and Sara took of Catherine's bra.

Catherine's breathing started to get heavier and Sara gently caressed Catherine's nipples and started rubbing her breasts.

"Sa..ra we're at w..or..k" Catherine could hardly get her words out which was more of a turn on for Sara,

"That's the point Cath, just enjoy it"

Sara put her hands down Catherine's trousers,

"Mmm no pants, why that is naughty Miss Willows"

Catherine could hardly control herself at this point and she grabbed Sara's hand and started stroking her wet pussy with it, at this point Sara's breath was heavy as fuck and she was so turned on that she too could no longer control herself, she bent down and took Catherine's trousers down so they were down by her legs, she then spread them apart and began sucking on Catherine's clitoris, she licked the sweet juices from Catherine. Noises were coming from Catherine and they sounded amazing to Sara,

"Ohh Sara, fuck me Sara"

This spurred Sara on even more she fasten her pace with her tounge as she did this, there was a knock on the door, Catherine jumped and straightened herself up, she looked down at Sara who was grinning at her. It was a good job her desk was designed so you couldn't see anything underneath it else they would have been caught out. She tried to bring her trousers up but Sara wouldn't let her, Catherine tried to steady her breathing but just having Sara that close to her didn't help at all,

"Yeah" Catherine called out,

It was Grissom he had come in for the paperwork,

"I've just come to collect the paperwork"

Catherine nodded and collected all the paper together and handed it over to Grissom, Sara started to gently brush her fingers across Catherine's pussy and Catherine gripped on to the sides of the chair.

"Is everything alright Catherine, you don't look to good"

All Catherine could do was nod and Grissom just shook it off,

"Okay well I've told Sara to tell you that you can both off home now, god knows where she's gone"

Grissom shut the door on his way out and Catherine released a heavy sigh as she looked down at Sara who was laughing,

"Hey it's not funny" Catherine said,

"Oh come on you can't not say that, that wasn't funny or exciting"

"Hmm I suppose it was kind of exciting"

"That reminds me, I was in the middle of something" Sara looked up at Catherine and placed three fingers inside Catherine.

Catherine started to moan and they started to get louder and louder,

"Oh my god, that feels so fucking nice Sara right there faster"

Sara responded and she started to go faster, she used her tounge again she knew Catherine was about to cum and she wanted to taste it.

"Saraaaaa" Catherine shook with ecstacy, she had never felt like that before, her breathing was all over the place and she tried to calm herself down to regain her normal speed but Sara wasn't finished, Sara was licked the juices from Catherine.

Sara lifted her head and wiped her lips and she kissed Catherine passionately, Sara smiled and simply said which earned a smile from Catherine,

"So much for taking things slow"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up, just going through the relationship between the two women in this chapter, spelling mistakes are all down to me so I'm sorry if there's any but hope you like the chapter don't forget to review :)**

**Chapter 5**

Catherine was at home alone thinking about what happened between her and Sara, she couldn't stop thinking about her, she was always a matter of care for Catherine although they did used to argue if she ever heard anyone speak harshly about Sara, they would get it in the neck. There was no way on earth that she would of predicted this happening but of course she had dreamt about it, Catherine had been with a few women in her time especially because she was a ex-stripper, the guys used to love it and Catherine gave it to them back then and to be honest Catherine loved it too, not people watching but the lips of another women on hers but instead of following this, she had put herself in the closet and lived a lie for so many years but now things had changed. Catherine got up and walked slowly over to the kitchen to make a drink she got sidetrack by daydreaming about Sara and what happened in her office, she closed her eyes and licked her lips still tasting Sara's, a small moan escaped from her mouth. A knock on the door disrupted Catherine from going furthur into the daydream, she shook herself out of it and walked over to her front door, she opened it and there stood Sara Sidle.

"I err was just driving round the area and thought I'd stop by" Sara rolled her eyes, noting that she was in fact not round the area, instead she had just wanted to see Catherine.

Catherine chuckled,

"Yeah alright, I believe you" She stuck her tounge out at Sara.

Sara followed Catherine in and Catherine finished making the coffee and then they both stood in the kitchen,

"Anyway I was thinking about you" Catherine said,

"About what" Sara nudged Catherine with a smile on her face,

"Wouldn't you like to know" Catherine winked at Sara before taking a seat on the chair in the kitchen and Sara followed and replied with a laugh and,

"Yeah I would actually"

Catherine smiled and shook it off she had in fact wanted to talk to Sara about what was going on and what was going to happen between the both of them.

She held Sara's hand, took a deep breath and began,

" Sara what I told you yesterday is absoloutly true and there's nothing in this world which can deny how I feel and how badly I want to be with you and now I have that I'm not letting go ever but we need to talk about us now if there is a us, Sara I really want you to get help about your self-harming because for all I know one day you might just have a relapse an I don't ever want to see you in that kind of way again, I know what you'll say, you will stop for me but what if I'm not enough for you to stop? I'll go with you if you want and another thing, I know we didn't really take it slow but we do need because I'm not messing this up and I'm afraid that if we go to fast it might fuck up and I'm not having that at all you mean to much to me. Lastly another question, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sara smiled at Catherine,

"Cath I agree with you, in fact this is why I come round, I think our passionate side got a bit carried away, eh? but it was so fucking sexy and just having that little taster so to say, I don't ever want t lose you either and taking this relationship slow is something I totally accept, going to get help is going to be harder but for you Cath, I will go. I do need help anyway I have done for a while only you have opened my eyes to this though. To your last question of course I'll go on a date with you!"

"Okay then how about I see you at 7 tonight here?"

"Are you kicking me out?" Sara playfully said,

"Yeah...but not in a harsh way, a girl has to get ready!" Catherine giggled.

Sara walked towards the door and turned to pull Catherine in for a deep kiss, she released her lips and licked them,

"Mmhm Willows, you are a damn good kisser! 7 o'clock I'll be here"

All Catheirne could do was nod, everytime Sara kissed her, her mind went all over the place and her knees went weak. She watched Sara drive off and shut the door, she had planned the date already, she wanted to take Sara to her favourite place to go when she needed time to think, it was a beautiful place which she wanted to share with Sara. She lookd in her refrigerator and grabbed out a few beers, this wasn't go to be a fancy date (because even though people may think Catherine likes that fancy kind of stuff, in fact he doesn't) but it was going to be one date she and hopefully Sara would never forget. Running upstairs to her bedroom, Catherine had to decide on something to wear, looking at her wristwatch it read 5.15. How time flies! and with Catherine it could take this long for her to choose something to wear.

Sara on the other hand, although she likes to make an effort it doesn't take her as long to get dressed or to choose what to wear. Getting back to her apartment she decided to shower first and then get changed. She was excited about having her first official date with Catherine and was wondering where it was going to be. Sara got out of the shower and chose to wear a simple but neat pair of jeans, a shirt and combat boots. Besides this was Sara's style and she wasn't going to change and she wouldn't be seen dead in a dress! but she did love a beautiful woman in a dress and to her of course that would be Catherine. Sara was finishing getting her self ready and the clock read 6.30.

Catherine finally decided what to wear and it was one of her sexiest dresses she owned, she finished applying her make up and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, putting on her shoes she got downstairs and picked up the beer and put it in a bag ready for when Sara came. Catherine started tapping her finger on the kitchen side, although she had already been intimate with Sara it didn't take away the butterfly feeling in her stomach, it wasn't that she was nervous it was seeing Sara again the feelin Catherine got inside of her. There was a knock on the door and Catherine straightened herself up and went to open it.

Sara's eyes lit up straight away looking at Catherine,

"Wow"

Catherine smiled nervously,

"You look stunning"

"And the same too you" Catherine replied,

Catherine leaned in towards Sara and captured a kiss, she locked her door and got into her car with Sara in the passanger side.

"So where are we going Cath" Sara asked curiously,

"Well I thought I'd take you to this place I go sometimes to think about things, it's really beautiful and I know it's not going to anywhere fancy but I really like it and I wanted to show you so..." Catherine was rambling and Sara cut her off.

"I'm sure it's going to amazing" Sara smiled at Catherine and it was returned warmingly.

They got to the destination and Catherine got out to let Sara out, she grabbed onto Sara's hand to lead her the way. They got to where Catherine goes occasionaly and it was beautiful it was a grassy hilltop and a stunning view ahead of the city, the best thing about it was that it was mostly isolated where Catherine and Sara was so they had time to be alone.

"It's amazing Cath" Sara turned and smiled at Catherine and kissed her on the lips,

"I know and I've brought beer"

"Ahh you now me so well already"

Catherine chuckled, they sat down and opened a beer each and began talking, talking about everything and anything, favourite film, music, hobbies etc. What they both liked to do in their spare time, where they liked to go on holiday, the conversation was going so smoothly and both women were thoroughally enjoying it. There was a comfortable silence and suddenly it had gone cold and Catherine started to shiver,

"Hey come here baby" Sara said and she held her arms out for Catherine to snuggle into her.

"This is amazing Sara, truely amazing, I'm so happy to be sharing this with you, I'm so happy right now you have no idea" Catherine was tearing up but it wasn't obvious to see, she gripped onto Sara's arms and snuggled in deeper.

"I agree Cath, I couldn't think of anything better to do and I wish we could just stay here for the rest of our lives, but I know that's not possible but you know what is, being with you for the rest of our lives which is what I promise to do"

Catherine turned her head to Sara's and leant in for a passionate kiss.

"I promise too honey, I promise"


End file.
